Um Herói Partindo
by Akemi Mustang
Summary: O que se passou pela cabeça de Roy Mustang durante o enterro de Maes Hughes.[Oneshoot]


O que se passou pela mente de Roy Mustang durante o enterro de Maes Hughes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal não me pertence - embora eu bem que quisesse. Apesar disso, continuo imaginando que Roy Mustang é meu nii-san e Ed vai se casar comigo... Céus, sou uma criança incurável. Heehee.

**Legenda:**

_Tudo em itálico – Flashback_

(...) – Passagem de tempo.

Ah, sim. Eu dei essa Fanfiction para algumas pessoas lerem, e todas perguntaram o que é "aquiesci". Bem, vem do verbo aquiescer, que significa consentir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um Herói Partindo**

Eu... A culpa foi minha?

Ele... Ele fez isso para me ajudar? Aquele idiota... Ele devia ter me dito... Se os irmãos Elric estavam envolvidos...

A música fúnebre está tocando. Eu sei, mas eu não a escuto. Não com os ouvidos. Eu a escuto, sim, mas com o coração.

Só de pensar que ele está ali, naquele... Naquele caixão. Não sei o que os outros pensam, e, sinceramente, não me importo. Não me importo com mais nada.

A imagem daqueles dias em que eu tentei fazer uma transmutação humana, logo depois do massacre de Ishbar me veio à mente.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ele bateu na porta._

_- É uma torta de maça que minha esposa fez. - Foi o que disse, com um sorriso no rosto. - Você quer um pouco?_

_Eu aquiesci. Ele era um bom amigo._

_Ele entrou, e logo o fez, reparou nos livros sujos, anotações borradas, círculos de transmutação que eu fizera no chão._

_Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foram os baldes com órgãos humanos que estavam depositados no chão do quarto._

_-Roy... - ele começou, parecendo surpreso._

_- É o que você vê - respondi, sem conseguir conter um riso amargo. - Pesquisa proibida._

_Ele se virou, e me segurou pelo colarinho da camisa, com uma expressão muito irritada._

_- Eu não entendo de alquimia, mas eu entendo de uma coisa. - ele disse, muito nervoso. - Aqueles que fazem pesquisa proibida..._

_Eu coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro, e o afastei._

_- Não se preocupe, eu não fiz nada. -disse cabisbaixo._

_- Mas você planejava testá-lo, não é?_

_Eu coloquei as mãos nos bolsos._

_- Muitos morreram... Não, quero dizer, eu matei eles._

_A imagem daqueles rostos desesperados que, havia tempos, atormentavam meus sonhos voltou, como um vislumbre do inferno. Porque era isso que era... O inferno._

_- Era uma guerra - ele contestou._

_Eu me virei._

_- Você não estava lá._

_Obviamente, para ele era fácil dizer. Ele não teve que matar pessoas inocentes, crianças, só porque lhe foi dada uma ordem. Ele não viu o que EU vi. Ele não fez o que EU fiz._

_- É, se você estava com medo de ir para a guerra e matar naquele dia, você deveria ter se encarregado de uma tarefa auxiliar como eu. Você achou que se tornando um alquimista, e trazendo algumas daquelas pessoas de volta se salvaria? - ele parecia encolerizado._

_- Me pergunto...- comecei, com o mesmo sorriso amargo que adquirira, desde que voltara daquele massacre e ficara trancado no alojamento dos militares. Não saíra de lá para nada. Sabia que minha barba não era feita há semanas, e que meus olhos pareciam vermelhos._

_Mas eu não terminei a frase. Porque ele me deu um soco, no rosto. Se fosse qualquer outro, ele teria seu soco revidado, mas não Hughes. E, naquele momento, eu me sentia o mais miserável dos crápulas do mundo. Não estava em condição de fazer algo assim._

_- Você acha que uma pesquisa proibida seria tão fácil de ser feita com sua inteligência limitada?_

_Eu não pude fazer nada, além de permanecer em silêncio._

_- Ou você só queria morrer? -ele continuou, adquirindo um tom cheio de pesar. - Se é esse o caso, então tem um jeito mais fácil. - Falou indicando uma arma em minha escrivaninha._

_- Eu não pude nem testá-lo, com tanto medo de perder minha vida. -respondi, cheio de desgosto._

_- Claro. - Ele aquiesceu._

_- Esse... É o tipo de pessoa que eu sou..._

_- Todos são assim. - Mesmo naquela situação, ele ainda me defendia._

_- Mas mesmo com uma vida assim... Tem um jeito melhor de usá-la._

_Ele pareceu chocado._

_- Maes, eu decidi. - afirmei, me virando para encerá-lo._

_- Deixe-me ouvir, Roy. _

Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias... Mesmo naquele tempo, ele me ouviu, e prometeu me ajudar. Ele zangara-se comigo. E então eu percebi... Que ele realmente se importava. Se importava com o que acontecesse comigo.

E agora...

Era insuportável ver aquilo. Maes Hughes, sendo enterrado, bem em frente a meus olhos. Aquilo não era possível... Ele não poderia morrer antes de mim...

A música fúnebre do meu coração ficou mais alta.

- Mama, por quê? Porque eles estão enterrando o papai?

Elysia... Ela estava chorando. Por dentro, meu coração explodia de dor.

Finalmente entendi a expressão "chorar por dentro". É como se houvesse um buraco dentro de si... Seu corpo estremece com os soluços que não saem, as lágrimas que não vem... É torturante.

- Ei, por que esses homens estão enterrando o papai? Por quê?

- Elysia... - Gracia começou a dizer.

- Eu não gosto disso, não gosto! Se você fizer isso, papai não vai poder trabalhar! Mama, pare eles!

- Elysia...- Gracia se abaixa a abraça Elysia, enquanto chora.

- Papai disse que ele tinha um monte de trabalho a fazer.

Nesse momento, até o Major Armstrong já estava chorando.

- Não mamãe, eu não gosto disso! Não enterrem ele! Papai! Papai!

Todos já haviam ido embora. Só restava eu ali. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Meu olhar estava fixo naquela lápide. Era o nome dele que estava ali... Era o caixão dele... Mas eu ainda não conseguia acreditar. Não PODIA acreditar.

- Recebeu uma promoção dupla por morrer no exercício do dever... Brigadeiro General Hughes, é? Você disse que iria me ajudar por baixo. O que você vai fazer agora que está acima de mim? Seu idiota.

- Coronel.

Eu paralisei. Pensei que estava sozinho naquele lugar.

- O tempo esfriou, você não vai voltar?

Era só a Hawkeye.

- Vou, sim. - respondi, sem levantar meus olhos da lápide - Alquimistas são horríveis, Primeiro Tenente. Nesse exato momento... Um pedaço de mim está desesperadamente tentando formular uma teoria de transmutação humana. Agora eu acho que entendo o que foi que aqueles garotos sentiram quando tentaram transmutar a mãe deles. - voltei-me para a lápide. - Se envolvia os irmãos Elric, por que você não me informou?Não havia o porquê de você ir sozinho...

-Você não sabia?

-Sabia o que?

- Quando se refere aqueles irmãos, Coronel... Você perde sua capacidade de tomar decisões sensatas. É por isso que o General de Brigada Hughes selou tudo referente aos irmãos Elric no seu próprio coração. Para que você pudesse visar o topo.

Eu congelei. Aquele idiota... Então, até no final, ele quis me ajudar...

- Você... Está bem?

- Estou, sim. AH, não, está chovendo.

- Não está cho...

Ela não me entendeu. Ninguém entenderia. Nunca.

- Não. Está chovendo sim.

Pelo menos, está chovendo em meu interior. Não pude conter uma lágrima quente, que rolou pelas minhas faces. Ele era um grande amigo...

Não. Ele era um grande idiota. Mas, de qualquer forma... Aquele idiota era meu amigo.

**Fim. ( Owari )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bem espero que tenham gostado desse projeto de Fanfiction. Eu, basicamente, peguei umas partes do anime e do mangá e personalizei com alguns pensamentos de Roy.

Isso era para ser uma homenagem ao meu herói, Maes Hughes, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele deve estar se remexendo no túmulo, onde quer que esteja.

Por favor, deixem reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que eu perdi meu tempo escrevendo isso. Só para eu saber que alguém leu minha primeira Fic. Ah, sim, elogios seriam bem-vindos, mas caso sejam só criticas... Tudo bem.

Caso ALGUÉM tenha gostado disso, por favor, DEIXE um review. Quem sabe eu posso narrar os sentimentos de vingança do nosso Flame Alchemist.

Akemi-chan


End file.
